Equipment attributes
Most equipment is randomly generated and can have almost any combination of attributes. A few, such as damage and hit bonus, can be changed through special means of changing the material. Some materials intrinsically grant resistances or bonus to stats that can be lost when changing the material. The other attributes are locked after the item is generated. Some are rare or may only be found on artifacts. Some will only appear on certain equipment types. Numbers signs (up to #####+) sometimes appears next to the attribute. This represents how potent it is, and/or how often it occurs. Any immunities to certain status effects which have been granted by equipment will be listed on the last page of "Feats and Traits" section of the character sheet (accessed with the key). For a list of spells that can be invoked by weapons, see invoke. Attributes |- |||''cannot be stolen. cannot change the material. cannot be wished for except in wizard mode. cannot be inherited. cannot be sold at shops.'' |- |||''weapons only. gains experience with attacks. must 'use' it to level it up once it has gained enough exp. gains new attributes on leveling. can gain negative attributes. material type can only be changed with material kits, but not scrolls.'' |- |||''it cannot be damaged by fire or acid.'' |- |||''Non-light weapons incur huge to-hit penalties when dual wielded unless at least one shield is equipped.'' |- |||''Heavy weapons also incur huge to-hit penalties when riding or when equipped with a shield.'' |- |||''See Invoke'' |- |||''stat cannot be reduced by special means. the stat can still be raised.'' |- |||''improves requires prior knowledge of the skill, grant does not. improves comes in various flavor text.'' your resistance to (resistance type)}} |- |||''may still be affected by the status effect when induced by certain means (ex: bad weather)'' |- |||''appears on ammo only'' |- |||''immunity from certain ground hazards, such as acid puddles.'' |- |||''protection is not immunity.'' |- |||''protection is not immunity.'' |- |||''protection is not immunity. includes curses from dreams.'' |- |||''protects against the Malicious Hand special action/random event.'' |- |||''prevents getting pregnant.'' |- |||''cannot teleport by any means. overrides causes random teleport.'' |- |||''only comes associated with ether material.'' |- |||''occasional experience loss. Cannot lose a level (go below 0 exp).'' |- |||''on the worldmap, and adds speed.'' }} |- |||''attack ignores PV. Attacks which ignore PV are preceded with "*vopal*"'' |- |||''monsters will appear out of nowhere near the wielder on local maps.'' |- |||''receive flavor text from chosen god. no effect if no god has been chosen (Eyth of Infidel).'' |- |||''only activated when attacking. causes large explosion. changes weather to Etherwind. summons a large amount of powerful monsters. flavor text: "lets Ragnarok!".'' |- |||''with this, a small information about religion appear, when you talk with anything and anybody. it don't have any practical usage, but it allows you to know, what religion does believe your ally or NPC.'' |- | ||the enemy dies |- |||''Invokes death sentence on attacked enemies. Has an extremely low chance of activation. it appears on every "eternal force" equipment.'' |} Category:Items